


You're my Home

by Janina



Series: Lord & Lady Lannister [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Did I mention some smut?, F/M, Head over Heels Jaime, Head over Heels Sansa, Jealousy, Possessive Jaime, SMUT!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 11:55:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13247715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janina/pseuds/Janina
Summary: Based on a prompt by droid_girl, and I quote:Oldie but goodie scenario - Jaime marries Sansa instead of Tyrion but instead of being reluctant, he gets into the situation pretty quick and is pretty possessive/jealous etc when other fellas (eg Baelish) get too close





	You're my Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [droid_girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/droid_girl/gifts).



> remember our deal droid_girl! LOL (I'm kidding. Sort of. LOL)

Jaime had never expected to fall in love with someone other than Cersei. He had especially never expected to love that someone even _more_ than he loved Cersei. For Jaime, Cersei had been the end all be all. His sun, moon, and stars. From the time they had been in the womb together, they had shared everything and Cersei’s hold on him stretched far and wide. Oftentimes it felt like a weight on him. Or a black cloud. 

He thought he’d die loving her and wanting her. Needing her. 

But he’d been wrong. So very very wrong. 

The day his father demanded he wed Sansa Stark was the day his life changed forever. Actually, he could pinpoint the moment it happened. It was when he’d looked into her blue eyes and found himself diving into them. 

She was frightened and yet courteous, she bore bruises Joffrey’s knights had bestowed upon her, yet she was far from broken. His betrothed had a spine like steel. She wore her courtesies like an armor. 

The night of their wedding, when he laid her down on their bed and proceeded to love her, her armour had finally dropped. That coupling...it took his breath away to remember that first time. How she had twined herself around him, clutched at him, _moaned_ for him…

And she had done every night since then. 

Married now for only a moon and Jaime was hopelessly in love with his wife. It had come over slowly, and then suddenly he was overcome with it. He felt a constant ache in his heart, a yearning - even when she was in his arms. When he was parted from her it was even worse. 

Joffrey, now distracted by Margaery Tyrell, let her be. For the most part. It soon became quite clear to the smarter people in court that if they did anything to harm Sansa, they would have Jaime to contend with. 

Even Cersei. 

Once, Cersei had berated Sansa in front of all who would listen, listing all her failings as a woman and a Lady and Sansa had stood there and borne it all. Jaime had caught the tail end of her diatribe and had rushed into the great hall to put a stop to it when Cersei had hit Sansa across the face. 

Jaime had rushed to Sansa, put her behind him, and pointed at his sister as he shook with rage. “Touch her again and you’ll lose that hand,” he seethed. “You don’t lay a hand on my wife.”

Cersei had been too stunned to do anything. All she could do was stand there and gape at him. Jaime had then taken Sansa to their rooms and proceeded to make Sansa feel better in their bed for the rest of the day. 

Cersei had then changed tactics and tried to seduce him. 

She had planned her seduction carefully, always when it was possible Sansa could see: pulling him by the hand to take him away from his wife, a discreet whisper in his ear, or a hand on his thigh at dinner.

Jaime rebuffed her every time with a warning glare and sharp words when they were out of earshot. 

Then Sansa did see, at dinner one night, when Cersei boldly put her hand on his thigh. 

Sansa had looked at Cersei coldly and said, “Kindly remove your hand from my husband.”

“You would dare threaten me?” Cersei hissed. 

“I did not threaten anything, Your Grace. I merely asked you to remove your hand from my husband.”

“Perhaps Jaime likes it when I touch him,” Cersei sneered. 

“I assure you, he does not,” Jaime said and removed her hand. 

“You used to,” Cersei sniffled. “Only I could make you writhe and beg--”

Sansa slammed her utensils down on the table, cutting Cersei off. 

“I think it’s time to get my she-wolf away from sharp objects,” Jaime said and pushed his chair back. 

That night, Jaime learned that she loved him just as much as he loved her. Cersei had emboldened her, and once they’d gotten to their rooms, Sansa had taken control, nearly ripping his garments off. Jaime had responded in kind, tearing her gown and shift in the process. 

Then she’d pushed him onto the bed and mounted him. She’d kissed him savagely as she rode him, pressing his hands into the bed. He let her have control, even let her slap his hands away when he attempted to touch her. 

He begged for her to let him touch her, and when she slowed her movements, rocking her hips just slightly around him, he had begged her to let him come. 

“You’re mine, aren’t you, Jaime?” she said in his ear. 

“Yes, my love. I’m yours. All yours,” he panted. 

“You may peak then,” she said primly and he rolled them so that she was on her back and he pumped inside her hard and fast, his good hand on her nub until they were both screaming. 

He’d twined himself around her, holding her close, whispering to her how much he loved her, cherished her, and would do anything for her. That night, when she even moved an inch out of his arms, he drew her back into them. 

Cersei stopped bothering them. For the moment at least. 

But there was someone else that was determined to give them trouble, and that was Littlefinger. 

Jaime had seen him fluttering about Sansa before when she had first come to King’s Landing. But when Jaime had wed her, the other man had seemed to flutter away. 

Now he was back. Jaime had caught Petyr speaking to her at feasts, even out on the grounds of the Red Keep, plain as day. It was very daring of him. When Jaime asked Sansa about it one night while deep inside her, she had looked at him as though she didn’t know what he spoke of. 

“Pardon?” she sputtered. “Jaime, why did you stop?”

“Because I want to know what he keeps talking to you about, Sansa,” Jaime said. “I don’t like him on a good day, and I especially hate him around my wife.”

She smiled teasingly. “Jaime, you don’t like any man around me.”

She wasn’t wrong. He had, against his better judgment, let Loras Tyrell dance with her during a feast, and when he saw Sansa giggling a bit too much with him, Jaime had stormed over and finished that dance plus two more with her. When he’d whispered in her ear that he was going to make her remember who she belonged to when they retired that night, she had laughed gaily.

Neither of them had gotten much sleep that night. 

“He speaks to me about Winterfell. About whether I’ve thought of returning home,” Sansa now said as she frowned and shifted under him. Jaime slipped out of her, realizing that now she was sad.

“And do you?” he asked softly as he rolled to his side and gathered her close. His cock was aching, but he wanted to ease her troubles first. 

“Of course I do,” she said softly. “It’s my home.”

Jaime wanted to tell her no, it wasn’t. Her home was with him now. 

She pressed a kiss to his cheek and then climbed atop him and slipped down his hard cock. She smiled that siren’s smile and Jaime was lost. “You’re my home, too, Jaime,” she whispered. “Wherever you are, that is home.”

Jaime didn’t think he could have possibly loved her more than he did already, but Sansa was proving him wrong day by day. 

And, every day that went by, he was feeling more and more that they could not stay in King’s Landing any longer. Something was amiss, Jaime could feel it in his bones. Joffrey’s marriage to the Tyrell girl was the very next day, and there was something...palpable and dangerous in the air. He wanted to get them both away, wanted to get them both to safety before the fallout happened. 

The following afternoon, Jaime was on his way to change after sparring when he found Sansa and Littlefinger in the hallway. Jaime stopped dead in his tracks when he saw them. Petyr had her cornered into a little nook and Sansa was pushing against him, telling him to stop as Petyr pushed against her hands. 

Jaime saw red. He rushed down the hall and yanked the older man away from Sansa. Jaime then punched him, causing blood to spurt from Petyr’s nose. “You touch my wife again and I’ll kill you,” Jaime growled menacingly at him. “I’ll tear you apart limb by limb.”

Petyr held his bloody nose and glared at Jaime. “You think you can keep her safe with one hand?”

“And just who are you to question me on whether I can keep my wife safe?!” Jaime roared as he grabbed Petyr and slammed him against the wall. “You forget yourself,” Jaime seethed. “Sansa is my wife, not yours. You’ll leave her alone, do you understand me?”

Petyr gurgled out an agreement and it was Sansa, tugging on his arm that caused him to let Petyr go. 

Like the coward he truly was, Petyr fled. 

“Did he hurt you?” Jaime rasped as he turned to take Sansa into his arms. She shook her head, burying her face in his chest. 

“What did he want?”

“He told me he loved me and wanted to get me away from here. He said he would take care of me.” She looked up at him. “Jaime, something bad is going to happen. I can feel it. Can you?”

Jaime nodded silently. 

“And with Baelish so insistent on getting me away from here, I am afraid that it’s going to happen soon.”

Jaime sighed and ran his good hand through her hair. He drew her back against him and rested his cheek on top of her head. “Then we go.”

She stiffened. “What did you say?”

“We go. Tonight. How do you feel about Lys?”

“I’ve never been.”

“Not forever,” he murmured. “Just until this bloody war ends. One day I will take you back to Winterfell. Do you believe me?”

She looked up at him. “I do. I know you would take me there now if you could.”

He nodded, caressing the side of her face. “I would.” He leaned in to kiss her softly. “There is nothing I wouldn’t do for you, Sansa.”

“I know,” she whispered and kissed him. She stepped back and tugged on his hand. “Come; let’s prepare.”

Jaime followed her inside. He would follow her anywhere.


End file.
